


all in the golden afternoon

by nautilics



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Disney World & Disneyland, Hq rarepair exchange 2017, M/M, brief appearances by shiratorizawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 06:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10270376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautilics/pseuds/nautilics
Summary: Tendou’s interests run along the lines of fast rides and Mickey Mouse. He has a love-hate relationship with the former, and endless amounts of childhood nostalgia for the latter, and Disneyland has both in spades.Tendou Satori, a memorable first trip to Disneyland, and too many threats of Disney jail.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a gift for [c](http://minianimecat.tumblr.com) for the hq rarepair exchange. i hope you enjoy this! i loved your prompts, and i hope i did this prompt, and tensemi, justice! 
> 
> a small note: i did my best to keep details accurate, but some liberties have been taken with the environment and attractions of tokyo disneyland and its costumed characters. please be kind to the characters if you meet them. do not do what tendou does.

* * *

 

 **[10:31] Wakatoshi:** Where did you go

 **[10:32] Wakatoshi:** Tendou?

 **[10:33] S★A★T★O★R★I:** I SAW MICKEY MOUSE

 **[10:33] S★A★T★O★R★I:** BRB

 **[10:34] Wakatoshi:** Ok

 

* * *

 

 **[10:52] S★A★T★O★R★I:** WAKATOSHI-KUN I MET MICKEY MOUSE

 **[10:53] S★A★T★O★R★I:** I HUGGED MICKEY MOUSE

 **[10:54] Wakatoshi:** Ok 

 

* * *

 

If there’s one thing that playing middle blocker has taught Tendou, it’s that following your gut instincts could lead to either the dominating success of a shut-down spike, or the crushing failure of a miscalculated block.

The first always brings a sheer rush of adrenaline, a belly-warming satisfaction, and the cheers of his teammates. The second...well, he lives.

Still, Tendou trusts in the tug in his gut that drives him forward, for better or for worse.

This, he thinks, as he crashes through a line of neatly manicured bushes, the dislodged head of Mickey Mouse clutched in his arms, probably counts as ‘for worse’.

 

* * *

 

 **[10:55] S★A★T★O★R★I:** AND I ALSO kind of broke mickey mouse

 **[10:56] S★A★T★O★R★I:** he’s hot

 **[10:56] Wakatoshi:** Wait what

 

* * *

 

Disneyland is a lot. There’s no better way to describe it.

When the gates opened and the crowd rushed them into the park at 8am, Tendou had spent a solid minute staring, mouth agape, at the new world that had appeared before him. The pictures and videos online didn’t do it justice; walking through Disneyland makes him feel giddy with exhilaration.

It’s lucky that Wakatoshi was there to propel Tendou away from the glittering shopfronts of World Bazaar, and towards the rest of the park’s attractions. Wakatoshi is playing the accommodating host while Tendou is visiting for winter break, indulging all of Tendou’s (many) whims while in Tokyo. Their day’s itinerary is noted down, in Wakatoshi’s neat handwriting, in a purple notebook stashed away in Wakatoshi’s jacket. It is optimised for Tendou, carefully designed around his interests, because Wakatoshi is the type of friend who believes strongly in crafting the best Disneyland experience for his friends.

Tendou’s interests run along the lines of fast rides and Mickey Mouse. He has a love-hate relationship with the former, and endless amounts of childhood nostalgia for the latter, and Disneyland has both in spades.

The first thing he buys is a pair of Fantasia Mickey Mouse ears, delighting in the tiny wizard hat. He snaps several selfies with Wakatoshi while they both chomp down on Mickey Mouse ice cream bars despite the chilly weather. He makes sure that the ears are visible in every shot.

Wakatoshi is in line for Mickey Mouse-shaped churros when Tendou spots Mickey Mouse, in the flesh, across the other side of Toontown. His legs are moving before he even thinks about it.

His original plan is to hug Mickey Mouse. He also wants to get a selfie, especially now that he has matching ears, and maybe get an autograph too.

What actually happens is that he sees Mickey Mouse in a group with Goofy and Donald Duck, who are in the middle of an elaborate pantomime that enthralls the kids around them. Mickey Mouse is a small distance away from the other two, back turned while waving goodbye to a group of teenage girls after a group photo. Tendou’s mind sees an opportunity for a truly memorable Disneyland experience.

It’s not something he thinks through. He takes stock of the situation: crowds (focused on Goofy and Donald); his momentum (good); the distance between himself and Mickey (he could slow to a stop, or he could cover it with one leap), and Mickey (alone, back turned, tall enough to support his weight) and changes tactics in the blink of an eye.

Instincts, after all.

 

* * *

 

Three things he didn’t account for:

  1. The height of his jump (higher than planned; he would be a great blocker, if he still played)
  2. The fragility of a full-body costume (very fragile, he knows now), and
  3. Mickey (turning around, just as he jumps)



 

* * *

 

Hence: a crash, bushes, and a headless Mickey. Quick as a cat, Tendou rolls upright, still clutching the oversized head. He’s straightening the Mickey ears on his own head when it dawns on him.

“Oh no.” Tendou stares into the head's lifeless, grinning face. “I’m going to Disney jail.”

“What the fuck,” comes a groan, interrupting his horror. The rest of Mickey is sitting up, his sweaty uncostumed head incongruous against the gaudy mascot body. He looks young, probably around Tendou’s age, with light, ash-tipped hair which has been pinned back from his face. Mickey Mouse man rubs his head, squinting at Tendou.

Tendou should probably close his mouth; Mickey Mouse man’s squint is quickly becoming a glare, like he would gladly punch it shut for him.

With his fist. Not, unfortunately, with his own mouth.

“Are you _insane_?” the man hisses. His voice is deeper than Tendou would expect for someone who is half cartoon.

Tendou opens his mouth to reply but the man dismisses it with a sharp jerk of his head.

“Never mind, just—no don’t sit up, keep your head down!” Tendou hunches back down in a hurry, still gaping. Mickey Mouse man gestures with his comically large hands. “Help me put it on.”

Tendou raises an eyebrow. “What?”

“The _head_! For fuck’s sake—” Mickey Mouse man starts, eyes flicking around guiltily at his own profanity. Tendou’s other eyebrow joins its partner, and he starts to grin. His initial horror has faded, replaced gradually by amusement.

“Look,” the man lowers his voice, still speaking fast. “That didn’t—please forget you heard that.” He jerks his head towards the Donald and Goofy mascots in the background, still merrily performing. “I’m not supposed to be seen like this, ok? It’s a damn—I mean, it’s a miracle no one’s screaming already.” His eyes bore into Tendou. “But Taichi and Shirabu are going to finish up their show soon, and the kids are going to wander off, and soon someone is going to notice that Mickey Mouse has been _decapitated_ and I will lose my _job._ So I need my head. _Now._ ”

He makes a grab for the head, but his gloved fingers just make a soft _hshhh_ noise as they slip off the smooth fur, and he makes a dismayed sound. Tendou struggles not to laugh.

Then again—he’s crouched behind some bushes, playing tug-of-war with a foul-mouthed, headless Mickey Mouse, while Donald Duck and Goofy run interference on a mob of curious, shouting children around them. This is the weirdest day of his life.

Laughter bubbles up and out of Tendou, only for the guy to lunge forward and smack a gloved hand into his mouth, cutting him short. It’s like accidentally inhaling a plushie—fuzzy, with a little too much awareness of the grossness of his own saliva.

The man gives him a despairing look. “ _Please_ ,” he says. Sweaty strands of hair have escaped from his pins and cling to his skin. Up close, Tendou can see that he’s got a tiny ponytail at the base of his neck. It’s endearing.

After a moment, Tendou nods. The hand is removed. He coughs, to get rid of the lingering fuzz in his mouth. “On one condition,” he says, between coughs.

“ _You’re_ asking _me_ for—” There’s a loud cheer and applause from the kids as the show finishes, and the man cuts off. “Fine! What?”

Tendou lifts the head up. “What’s your name?”

“Semi,” The man—Semi—says, confusion clear on his face.

Tendou grins and drops the head in place. “You’re welcome, Semisemi~!”

“ _Semisemi?_ ”

Right on cue, someone yells out Mickey Mouse’s name, and Semi leaps to his feet, bounding merrily out of the bushes to be surrounded by children clambering for a hug.

Tendou gets to his feet too, and feels the distinct sensation of eyes boring into the back of his head. He meets the plastic gaze of Goofy who, despite swinging hands with two tiny toddlers, is staring straight at him and radiates a murderous aura. Donald Duck, hugging a shy but delighted looking teenager besides Goofy, is also looking right at Tendou.

Over Donald’s shoulder, Tendou sees two Disneyland staff members making their way over with concerned expressions. One of them is talking into her walkie talkie and looking increasingly stern.

Oops. Tendou books it.

 

* * *

 

A furrowed line sits across Wakatoshi’s brow when Tendou recounts the story to him, while they’re both in line for the Big Thunder Mountain ride. Tendou pauses. “What? You’re looking all serious for no reason. Like, more serious than usual.”

“I have plenty of reasons,” says Wakatoshi.

“Like what?”

“Removing the costumes of one of Disney characters has many grave consequences,” Wakatoshi says. “If anyone had identified you, you may have been banned for life.”

“Oh.” Tendou laughs. “For a sec’ I thought you were gonna say that I was ruining the Disney magic for the kids or something.”

Wakatoshi tilts his head. “Why? It’s obvious that they’re not the real characters.”

“Wakatoshi-kun!” Tendou slaps his shoulder, eyeing the pair of children in front of them. “Don’t say that so loudly here!”

Wakatoshi shrugs. “In any case, your actions could have injured the actor in the costume. Many injuries happen due to visitors greeting the characters with too much enthusiasm.” He pauses as the line starts moving and the guides start waving them to their seats. Tendou pulls off his Mickey ears and clutches it in his lap. “Bruises, broken bones, minor concussions are very common.”

Minor concussions—Semi had rubbed his head after their fall. Something gnaws uneasily at his stomach and Tendou chews his lip to distract from the sensation. Semi had seemed alright afterwards. It probably wasn’t anything serious, just a small bump.

He recalls the firmness of the costume head in his hands, and the churning increases.

As if sensing his discomfort, Wakatoshi adds, “The character actors are very strong. I'm sure they must be used to it.” The uneasy feeling continues to grow as their guide pushes the safety bar down, and locks their cart. Tendou’s hands are starting to feel clammy. He adjusts his grip on the ears.

Wakatoshi continues, oblivious. “We can go find him after this ride. You can apologise, and I can help you take a photo together.”

A female voice over the speakers reminds them to remain in their seats for the duration of the ride, and Tendou’s stomach lurches as the cart starts moving. “Wakatoshi-kun?”

“Yes?”

Tendou closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and sticks out a hand. “Let's talk about this after, okay big guy?” He wriggles his fingers, a little pleadingly.

“Oh.” Wakatoshi finally seems to notice that the ride has started, and lets Tendou squeeze his hand. “Sure.”

 

* * *

 

In the end, tracking down the correct Mickey Mouse proves to be harder than either of them had thought. As Wakatoshi points out, the costumed characters didn’t speak, so voice identification was out of the question. There were also multiple actors playing each character, and all the costumes looked identical, so any Mickey Mouse they found might not be _the_ Mickey Mouse. Tendou suggests pulling off their heads to check, but Wakatoshi assures him that this would _definitely_ get him kicked out.

The lack of solutions frustrates Tendou, especially as his conviction to deliver a proper apology grows.

“If I knew which one he was, I could just tell him I’m sorry and then, I dunno, leave. As long as he knows.” Tendou pokes at his lunch (waffles, shaped like Mickey’s head) while they take a break in the food hall. His choice of meal seems like a mocking reminder of his earlier actions.

“This is very important to you,” Wakatoshi observes over his own food (a bento with grilled chicken, from the Family Mart two minutes away from Wakatoshi’s apartment).

Tendou hunches over further. “I just don’t want to be that asshole who ruined his day.” He spears the waffle with his fork and takes a bite.

“I will write down our ideas again to consider our options,” says Wakatoshi, which is his way of reassuring Tendou. The lightbulb moment comes as he pulls out his notebook, and Tendou almost knocks over his plate to reach for it. Wakatoshi hands it over without protest and Tendou brandishes it, triumphantly.

“This is it! Genius! You’re the best, Wakatoshi-kun!”

It says a lot about their friendship that Wakatoshi doesn’t question it; he simply nods when Tendou asks to rip out blank pages, and goes back to eating his bento.

The problem, Tendou reasons, wasn’t a shortage of costumed characters in Disneyland; they could use the numbers to their advantage. It makes sense for all the actors must know each other—all Tendou has to do is get them to pass his apologies on.

In both receiving and giving an apology, Tendou prefers the direct route: face-to-face, where sincerity can be read in the degree of eye contact, the set of one's jaw, and the stiffness of their spine. It's easiest to tell if someone means it when they're saying it to your face. Written apologies, in his experience, are harder to gauge. Without a body present that he can read, he flounders.

Unfortunately, written apologies are the best he can do now; he hopes Semi doesn’t mind. He takes to writing with gusto, scrawling a dozen apologies over a dozen pages. Wakatoshi helps him too, folding them into neat, orderly squares.

Tendou hands the first one to a Pluto wandering through the food hall, asking if they could pass the note to a staff member named Semi. “It’s important,” he stresses, and hopes that there isn’t more than one Semi in the crew.

Pluto, of course, doesn’t speak, but takes the note and nods with large, exaggerated motions of their head.

 

* * *

 

Over the course of the day, as their journey around Disneyland continues, Tendou depletes his supply of apologies. In Critter Country, he manages to find a Goofy whose plastic, prickling gaze leaves familiar goosebumps along Tendou’s arms.

Tendou had no idea a Goofy costume could look so menacing. Even though the note is accepted, Tendou is abruptly reminded that there’s no guarantee that it—or any of his notes—would survive past the next bin. He gulps, mutters a hurried ‘thank you’, and darts off to catch up with Wakatoshi.

 

* * *

 

A moment sticks out, when they’re resting on a bench after an exhilarating turn on Space Mountain. Tendou is slipping his Mickey ears back on and gushing about the plunge in the ride, while Wakatoshi is watching the throng of people moving around them.

The lines of Wakatoshi’s face are relaxed. He looks content, if Tendou had to put a word to it.

He’s always known that Wakatoshi loved Disneyland, but seeing the proof of it leaves a pleased feeling, which sits warm in his chest.

Many people are surprised when they find out that Wakatoshi and Tendou are close, and he kind of gets it. They’re practically opposites and, beyond volleyball, don’t have a lot of interests in common. Tendou’s eccentricities are a lot for any normal human being, and Wakatoshi is the type that gives off the impression that he doesn’t need things like human companionship.

But, they had volleyball. They used to eat meals together in the high school cafeteria, and Wakatoshi would read his Jump magazine just because Tendou wanted someone to talk to about it (even if he paid way too much attention to the irrelevant parts), and also Tendou was the one Wakatoshi told about his father (because Tendou had asked quite bluntly, to be honest, but he always got the impression that sharing had helped).

Somehow, their friendship was one that worked, and continued to work, even living in different parts of the country instead of three doors apart in their school dorms.

Tendou knows that Wakatoshi is oblivious more than he’s stand-offish, and sincere in his own, straightforward way. And for all that Wakatoshi is perplexed by Tendou’s sudden fixations, he’s never failed to support him.

Even when it means attempting to track down a single person in a park with tens of thousands of people.

“Miracle boy Wakatoshi,” Tendou says, with fondness.

 

* * *

 

 **[17:12] Wakatoshi:** Call me back when you see this message.

 **[17:21] S★A★T★O★R★I:**?? what happened?????

“There was an incident in the line,” says Wakatoshi, when he picks up. “I don’t really know—” Someone with a deep voice speaks up, in the background, and Wakatoshi falls silent.

Tendou taps the phone idly while he waits, watching a Mickey Mouse mascot wander along Main Street. They had split up as the daylight faded; Tendou had wanted to go back and spend more time in the shops in World Bazaar, an idea which Wakatoshi wasn’t fond of when the evening crowds were filling them up. On the other hand, Wakatoshi had expressed an interest in a ride that Tendou didn’t particularly feel like waiting in line for. They’d agreed that splitting up was the most efficient solution, before they rejoined find a spot to view the Dreamlights Parade, which was touted as the most spectacular night parade around the world.

Wakatoshi returns to the phone after a moment. “Iwaizumi tells me that someone has fainted in the line ahead of us, and they’re currently receiving medical attention.”

Tendou almost drops his phone. “ _Iwaizumi_? Like, Seijou’s ace, Iwaizumi? _‘Iwa-chan’_ Iwaizumi?” He hears a faint _‘oi!’_ from the other side of the call.

“Yes, that one,” says Wakatoshi. “He’s here on a date with—” Tendou gets an earful of uncomfortably loud scuffling before he can hear the rest of that sentence, and he pulls away, wincing.

“Sorry,” Wakatoshi says, once the connection is clear again. “I don’t think he wants me telling you about his date.”

“It’s okay.” Tendou drops his voice to a stage-whisper. “You can just tell me about it later, yeah?”

Wakatoshi makes a non-committal ‘hmm’ sound, which Tendou knows is agreement. “In any case, it seems that the waiting time will be longer than I thought. If things continue like this, I’ll leave the line and find you before the night parade starts.”

“Don’t be silly!” Tendou shoves a hand into his jacket, rocking on his feet. The fact that Wakatoshi had gone out of his way to line up for this particular ride in the first place speaks volumes for how much he was anticipating it, and Tendou wasn’t going to fault him for that. “You’re already there, so leaving would be a waste of time.”

He can practically picture the little wrinkle in Wakatoshi’s face. “Are you sure?”

“Wakatoshi-kun!” Tendou drags out each syllable of his name. “When am I not sure? I can take care of myself. Now shoo, go be friendly. Tell ‘Iwa-chan’ I said hi!”

There’s another round of background griping at that, but eventually Wakatoshi hangs up, and Tendou shoves the phone into his pocket.

While he’d been talking to Wakatoshi, Mickey Mouse has stopped wandering aimlessly and is now entertaining the queue at one of the popcorn vendors, waving hello with exaggerated motions to each person in the line. Some of them play along and wave back just as exuberantly, while others only smile in response. One person outright ignores the wave, causing Mickey to droop and mime walking away with slow, dragging footsteps. He pulls out his phone to snap a photo.

Someone taps him on the shoulder, and clears their throat.

Tendou almost drops his phone, _again_ , as he whirls around. Behind him, in the flesh and definitely not in a costume, is Semi.

Tendou spins back to the still sulking Mickey, then back to Semi. Semi who is, in fact, completely in casual clothes, with a messenger bag slung across his chest. The pins are gone from his hair, though the ponytail remains, and his bangs frame his face rather nicely. “Oh good, it _is_ you,” Semi says.

“What are _you_ doing here!”

Semi frowns at him. “Uh, I’m working here? I mean,” he corrects himself, “was working here.”

His stomach flips. “Was?” Tendou’s voice comes out as a weird croak.

Semi opens his mouth, then seems to change his mind. His eyebrows furrow. He glances away, then back at Tendou, and his expression turns serious.

“Oh fuck.” Guilt drips down Tendou’s spine. “Oh, shit. I—was it—oh my god. Did someone see? Oh my god. I’m so sorry.”

“Yeah.” Semi shakes his head, looking solemn. “They said I had a choice; hand in my pass and go home, or rot in Disney jail for shattering the hopes and dreams of hundreds of impressionable young children.”

His mouth twitches as he says this, and it finally clicks.

“Wait—you're messing with me!”

Semi bursts out laughing, a pleasant, full-bodied sound. “Obviously! Your face is _priceless_ right now!”

“Unfair!” Tendou levers an accusing finger at Semi, who only grins. “I felt so bad for you!”

This makes Semi snicker. “I just finished my shift. What makes you think I got _fired_?”

“Because I thought it was my fault, but clearly I was worried for nothing! Guilt retracted!”

“Really? Does that mean you’re not sorry after all?” Semi pulls out several pieces of crinkled paper and Tendou blanches. He straightens the pages out, and starts reading aloud. “‘Dear Semi, I was the guy who knocked your head off this morning. I’m sorry I jumped on you and I hope you’re not hurt.’ ‘Dear Semi, I’m really sorry if you got a concussion. I just wanted to hug Mickey Mouse but I shouldn’t have jumped on you.”

“Stop!” His buries his burning face in his hands and regrets _everything_.

“My personal favourite,” continues Semi. “‘Dear Semi. I’m sorry for jumping on you. I was kind of an asshole, but in return I’ll make sure my friends don’t jump on any mascots either.’ Isn’t that common sense?”

“Can't hear you! Nope!” In between his fingers and his complete and utter embarrassment, Tendou notices that Semi looks _really good_ when he’s smirking. Life sucks.

Semi tucks the notes away, still smirking. “All of a sudden, I was getting all these notes shoved at me whenever I went in for my break. I wasn’t sure if they were for real or not. Thought it was some weird prank. But,” his smile softens. “I guess you really _are_ sorry.”

Tendou lowers his hands, and recognises the peace offering for what it is. He swallows his pride and bows his head, clasping his hands together in front of his face. “I really, really am!” he says. “And I mean everything I said on those notes. I got too excited and made a mistake, and could have seriously hurt you. If you’re angry at me, I understand completely!”

“Oh, wow. Um.” He can see Semi’s feet shifting from side to side. “I’m not mad. Really. You were excited and I get it. I've had worse before, trust me.”

Tendou exhales and straightens up, shoulders already feeling lighter. Semi is peering at him, a little smile on his face. “You were really worried about me, weren't you?” His tone sounds a little too knowing.

When caught out, side-step with exaggeration. “Of course I was!” Tendou flings an arm over Semi's shoulder, leaning all of his weight on him. Semi yelps. “If you got hurt, I would be banned for life! And not to mention if you sued me, which is a bad idea because I'm a poor, poor student. Very broke. I could only pay you in instant ramen and handstands.”

“I really don't get you.” Semi shifts under his arm, but doesn’t shrug him off. “Are you waiting to meet someone here?”

“Nope. My friend—the one I came here with, who’s a super cool guy—he’s busy at the moment.”

“Okay. Keep me company then,” says Semi, and starts walking them down the road towards the big castle. Tendou is content to follow.

“Only because you asked so nicely, Semisemi.”

He gets an elbow to the side. “What's with ‘Semisemi'? Do you go around giving everyone you meet nicknames?”

Tendou hums. “Yep! It's like a personal gift from me to you.”

“Hm,” says Semi, sounding thoughtful.

“I could always call you Mickey Mouse-san.” Semi snorts. “Or do you prefer Semi-kun? Semi-chan? I don’t know your first name, but I can get creative.” Tendou snickers. “Semicchi!”

“Oh my god,” Semi laughs again, adding at least ten years to Tendou’s life. “It’s Eita. Semi Eita.”

“Oh, Eita-kun~!” Tendou waggles his eyebrows, and Semi turns his head away, coughing (a motion which, Tendou can’t help but notice, means he’s basically buried his face in the crook of Tendou’s arm).

“What about you then?” Semi glances up at him. “You never signed your name on those notes.”

“Tendou Satori. Or just Satori.” Tendou tries not to look down at Semi, focusing instead on the myriad of food carts as they amble along. “Friends usually call me that.”

“Nice to meet you properly then, Satori,” replies Semi, as if it’s the most natural thing in the world. This man, Tendou muses, is going to be the death of him.

 

* * *

 

The castle is a striking silhouette as they meander along, the evening lights flickering on as the last rays of daylight fade. It’s a pretty sight, but Semi doesn’t seem to have any intention of slowing down to let Tendou admire it.

“Eita-kun, I can’t help but notice that you’re walking with purpose. Are you kidnapping me for revenge? Am I being dragged to the secret Disney jail for my crimes?”

He doesn’t need to look to know that Semi is rolling his eyes. “You don’t have any other plans, do you? Oi,” Semi tugs on his arm, steering them through the castle. “This way. It’s your first time at Disneyland, right? You won’t hear about this much, but everyone should experience it at least once.”

No matter how much Tendou pokes—both verbally and physically—Semi refuses to say any more, insisting that he wait till they get there.

“It’s not some big secret or something!” he’s saying, as they exit through the other side of the castle. “I just thought it would be—” Semi snaps his mouth shut, and Tendou notes with interest that his ears are red.

“Oh? Eita-kun, are you blushing?”

“Nice,” Semi grits out. “I thought it would be nice. Anyway!” He slips out from under Tendou’s arm, striding forward. “We’re here. Come on.”

‘Here’ is a gaudy pavilion in Fantasyland, lit up by lanterns that litter the ceiling and that glow with a warm light against the cool darkness of the evening. An oversized teapot outside the pavilion declares, in English, that this is Alice’s Tea Party. Inside, giant teacups filled with people spin in large circles around a pillar with yet another oversized teapot on top of it as merry music plays, accompanied by, in Tendou’s opinion, a lot more screaming than such a tame ride really warrants.

“Seriously?” He says out loud.

Semi, a few steps ahead, turns back and grabs his wrist, tugging him along. “Come _on,_ Satori.” He leads them to the front of the line, flicking his employee pass at the staff member with close-shaved sides overseeing the line. It doesn’t seem like he needed the pass, though, because the guy doesn’t even look at it. He just raises his eyebrows when he sees Semi, raising them further when he notices Tendou behind him.

“You can go on with the next group. And only because there aren’t that many people waiting,” the guy says, looking like he’s fighting back a smile. “Never thought I’d see you using your employee benefits like this, Eita.”

“Thanks. I’ll buy you lunch next time,” Semi replies, very obviously ignoring that last part.

The guy turns to Tendou, smiling fully now. “You must be the one who gave Eita a fright this morning. I’m Ohira.”

“I’m Tendou!” He leans forward, interest piqued. “Tell me more about what you’ve heard. Am I famous with the backstage crew? Are there stories? What else do they say?”

Ohira laughs. “I’m sure Eita can tell you all about it.” He opens the gate for them, gesturing to the now-empty teacups. “Go on, now.”

Semi leads them to a blue-and-white teacup near the centre, decorated with large swirls. He lets go of Tendou’s wrist only to sit down on the bench inside, and doesn’t complain when Tendou sits close enough that their arms are pressing.

The wide ceiling of the pavilion completely blocks out the view of the sky; instead, when Tendou looks up, he sees only the glows of the lanterns, in hues of red, blue and yellow. There’s a large lollipop-like swirl painted on the ceiling, and Tendou gets the impression that it would look kind of tacky in broad daylight.

The entire ride gives off this feeling actually, but in the evening, lit by the soft light of the lanterns and the orange cast of their nighttime lights, the whole experience feels more muted. A little less garish, and a little more...

Well, he’s not sure how romantic spinning teacups can be, but if he had to choose a word, ‘romantic’ would be the one for it.

Ohira comes by to check that they’re seated and to lock their teacup, still smiling as he does so. Semi is very obviously not meeting Ohira’s eyes, which Tendou is delighted by.

After Ohira moves on to the other cups, Tendou props his chin on his hands, smirking at Semi. “Skipping the line with your employee benefits, huh? Eita-kun, I’m so touched.”

Semi huffs. “I’m sure you want to get a good view of the parade later with your friend, and to find a good spot, you need to get there early.” There’s a hint of red on his cheeks. “I’m just making sure that you won’t be late.”

Their teacup begins moving, cutting off their conversation. It spins slowly at first, then increases in speed and rotation, but nothing that makes his stomach lurch. He doesn’t even need to take off his ears for safekeeping. It’s just as he’d thought earlier—all the screaming was definitely unnecessary.

Though, he muses, an adrenaline rush isn’t exactly the point of this ride. And he can see why Semi insisted on taking him here; the lighting is particularly enchanting when they’re in motion, like fairy lights whirling around them.

There’s a soft expression on Semi’s face when Tendou turns to look at him, a fondness as he watches the lights. He wonders how many memories this place—the ride, and Disneyland as a whole—holds for Semi, and thinks that he would also like to hear about them, if Semi wanted to share.

 _Ah,_ a voice inside him chides, _you’ve got it bad, Satori._

Yeah, Tendou thinks, basking in the way Semi seems to glow. Probably.

 

* * *

 

“So? It was a good ride, wasn’t it?”

“Alright, fine, it was good—”

“Hah! I told you!”

“—but what was with the mouse that kept popping in and out of the teapot? Totally ruined the atmosphere.”

“It’s part of the story! Alice in Wonderland and the dormouse that hides in the teapot instead of tea! It makes perfect sense.”

Tendou laughs. “You’re actually really dorky, aren’t you? Eita-kun’s big secret under all that pokiness.”

Semi pulls a face. “Pokiness? What the hell is that?”

They continue bickering as they wander back through to the front of the castle, which Semi informs him is actually Cinderella’s Castle. Semi claims it’s the best area to stake out a spot for the parade. There are people there who look like they’ve been waiting for hours, with picnic mats and bags acting as markers.

Somehow, Semi manages to squeeze them in a spot between two families, and Tendou flops down there, stretching his legs out on the ground. Semi hovers a little, looking unsure for the first time since Tendou’s met him. Tendou pats the space next to him.

After a moment, Semi squats down. “You should probably let your friend know where you are.”

“I will, I will,” Tendou says, but makes no move to reach for his phone. He sees Semi looking at him out of the corner of his eye, and a little part of him wriggles happily at the attention. Semi reaches a hand towards his head, and for a second Tendou thinks that he’s going to cup his cheek; instead, Semi tweaks one of the Mickey ears atop Tendou’s head.

“Cute,” he says, a small smile on his face. “Mickey Mouse really is your favourite, huh?” Tendou had almost forgotten he was wearing them.

“Yep! He’s the best.” Tendou pulls the ears off, and slides them onto Semi’s head. Semi’s hair tickles where it brushes against his fingers. He pinches the ears so they sit up straight. “There.”

Semi blinks at him. It is unspeakably cute; Tendou pulls out his phone and snaps a photo.

“Hey!” Semi scowls at him, but it lacks bite.

“It’s a good photo, Semisemi~” Tendou thumbs through his phone, checking his notifications. There are a few missed calls from Wakatoshi, and then a series of messages:

 **[18:32] Wakatoshi:** The ride finished. Where are you?

 **[18:41] Wakatoshi:** Iwaizumi and his date have invited us to watch the parade with the rest of their group. It’s very gracious of them. They have a good spot. Call me when you’re done.

Then, a few minutes ago:

 **[18:55] Wakatoshi:** Are you ok?

Tendou opens the camera app and switches to the front camera, leaning back against Semi. “Smile~!” The camera gets a grinning Tendou and a blank-faced Semi, slow to react. “Boo, three out of ten, Eita-kun.” He sends the photo in a reply to Wakatoshi over the sound of Semi’s splutters.

 **[19:01] S★A★T★O★R★I:** found semi. he’s cute isn’t he~

After some thought, he sends another message.

 **[19:01] S★A★T★O★R★I:** how’s the group?

His phone vibrates.

 **[19:02] Wakatoshi:** I see. He doesn’t seem injured. Have fun.

 **[19:03] Wakatoshi:** The group is fine, a few teammates from university. Don’t worry.

 **[19:03] Wakatoshi:** Are those your Mickey Mouse ears?

Wakatoshi’s response puts him at ease; one could always count on him to only ever say what he meant, and he was giving Tendou the go-ahead to do his own thing. Tendou sends a winking emoji in reply and pockets his phone.

“Okay so,” Tendou says out loud, and Semi looks up. “My friend—Wakatoshi-kun—turns out he’s kind of occupied at the moment. He ran into some friends and asked me if I wanted to join their group.”

“Oh. I see.” A pause. “Are you...going then?”

Tendou lolls his head to the side, looking up at Semi. “Well _,_ to be honest, I don’t really know his friends that well. Wakatoshi-kun and I don’t go to university together, y’see. And this spot seems nicer to me, since it’s recommended by Mickey Mouse himself and all.” He pauses, but Semi doesn’t take the bait. “And if you ask me, I think the company is nicer here too. I mean, if you’re staying?” It comes out a little more hopeful than Tendou had really planned. He holds his breath.

After a long moment, Semi lowers himself onto the ground properly, chin resting on his crossed arms atop his knees, and Tendou’s heart does a giddy little flip.

“Huh.” He can't help but grin. “I knew you liked my company, Eita-kun.”

“Well,” Semi says, and then his next few words are muffled because he buries his face in his arms.

Tendou leans closer. “What was that?”

Semi’s voice is muffled, but audible. “I said, I thought that was pretty obvious.”

“Really?”

Semi raises his head, an incredulous expression on his face. “You're kidding me right?”

Tendou shrugs a little, makes a ‘hmm'-ing sound. The look of disbelief intensifies.

“I mean, I'm spending my free time with you, aren't I? I could have just gone home after I clocked off.” Semi tugs a little at his bangs. “I considered it, honestly, but then I thought—well, that guy who tried to kill you earlier and then stalked all the characters in the park to send me notes. He seems kind of interesting.”

“Interesting,” Tendou repeats, struggling to keep a straight face.

“Weird, kind of.” Semi throws him a baleful look. “And dense as hell, apparently. But interesting. And,” his eyes flicker away briefly, “kind of cute.”

Tendou crows. “Cute!”

Semi’s voice raises, talking faster. “Shut up, it’s embarrassing! Shirabu hasn't stopped giving me this ‘are you serious’ look, since he gave me your note, and he’s going to be a pain to work with for _weeks_. People are gossiping already!” He buries his face in his arms again, emitting a little aggravated sound. “I went and tracked you down! I took you to the teacups! And you ask me if I enjoy spending time with you.”

Tendou lets the words hang in the air between them before nudging closer, bumping Semi’s shoulder with his. “So,” he says. “You _do_ like spending time with me?”

“Yes! I do!” Semi’s face is red enough to rival Tendou’s hair. “Do I seriously need to spell it out for you?”

“I dunno, it’d be kind of nice.”

Semi finally, finally, looks at him properly, and Tendou’s shit-eating grin must click for him at last. Tendou cackles, and he groans, loudly. “You!”

“Me! Consider that revenge!” The dumbfounded look on Semi’s face is priceless, and even more so as it rapidly becomes exasperation. “You were saying such nice things about me so it’s not like I was going to stop you!”

“You’re the worst, Satori,” Semi tells him. “An absolute monster.”`

Tendou tilts sideways, hooking his chin over Semi’s shoulder. “A monster you like hanging out with, Eita-kun~!” he sing-songs. “Maybe we should hang out more, too.”

“Maybe I have to think about it.” Tendou feels a hand rest, tentatively, over his own. He tangles their fingers together, and sees a small smile play on Semi’s face. “Ask me again after the parade.”

 

* * *

 

The photos online don’t do the parade justice. Tendou suspects that nothing ever can, save experiencing it yourself. The floats emerge like glowing islands out of the darkness, led by a towering float of the Blue Fairy, her sweeping dress twinkling while she waved at the crowds from the top. Her wings are embellished with screen projections that flicker and gleam, adding an ethereal cast to the whole image.

The parade passes in a whirl of dizzying lights, each float more impressive than the last. Mickey Mouse waves to the crowd aboard a sparkling steam train, and Semi laughs at Tendou when he waves back. The float that takes his breath away the most is the gleaming Rapunzel’s tower, decorated with large golden flowers and lanterns. Her long braid twines out of the tower window, weaving around the platform where she stands with the other guy from her movie. Bathed in the golden glow of the flowers, they look positively magical.

It’s by far his favourite, and he stares after it until it disappears into the distance, etching the image in his memory.

Once or twice, he feels Semi’s eyes on him, but he always looks away when Tendou turns. Their hands, however, stay entwined for the whole parade.

 

* * *

 

Semi slips off briefly while Tendou is trying to get through to Wakatoshi so they can find each other. Tendou has a moment of disappointment when Semi lets go of his hand and gets up, but Semi assures him that he’s not leaving yet. Tendou loses sight of him in the throng of people hurrying off after the parade, but he stays put, trying to call Wakatoshi again.

Eventually, his call connects, and he gives Wakatoshi directions to his location. After that, there’s nothing to do but to lay back, and wait. The night sky twinkles down at him, and he closes his eyes to the soothing murmur of people around him.

Something snug slips over his hair, sliding behind his ears. A hand pats his hair, gently, and Tendou opens his eyes to see a phone hovering over him. The _‘click’_ of a shutter sounds, and the phone retracts to reveal Semi, a satisfied smile on his face.

“Payback,” he says, and tugs on the ears. He’s still wearing the Fantasia ones that Tendou gave him.

Tendou sits up. The weight of the ears feels different, and when he reaches up to prod it, he feels the soft, squishy fabric of Minnie Mouse’s bow. “We match,” he marvels, and can’t help how delighted he sounds. Semi’s ears—his real ones—go red again.

He gets Semi to take a photo with him, properly this time. And then he takes a few more, catching the surprise on Semi’s face when he realises the camera is still going.

Wakatoshi arrives soon after, and watching the two of them meet is a funny experience, especially when Wakatoshi follows up his introduction by solemnly thanking him for his work as a mascot actor, especially in his “part in maintaining the Disney experience”. It’s standard fare for Wakatoshi, but Semi doesn’t seem to know how to respond to his grave sincerity.

It draws to an end too quickly after that; Semi has to leave to rest before his morning shift. The pang of disappointment returns.

“Send me those photos,” Semi says, as they’re saying goodbye.

Tendou pouts. “You didn’t give me your number, Eita-kun.”

For some reason, Semi smiles a little at this, and he taps a finger against his Mickey ears. “Yes I have,” he says, mysteriously. He nods to Wakatoshi and then walks off, the little blue hat of his ears bobbing. Tendou watches until he loses track of it in the night.

“Well!” He slings an arm around Wakatoshi’s shoulders. “Looks like it’s the two of us again, Wakatoshi-kun! You’ll have to tell me all about Iwaizumi and his date now!”

Instead of answering, Wakatoshi is frowning down at his head. “There’s something behind one of the ears,” he says.

When Tendou pulls them off, he finds a folded scrap of paper, attached to the ear by a hair tie. It looks like it was torn off one of the pages of Wakatoshi’s notebook.

When he unfolds it, he starts laughing.

“Something good?” Wakatoshi asks.

“Yeah,” says Tendou, pulling out his phone. He opens up a new contact, and types in a phone number. “Something pretty good.”

 

* * *

 

_Dear Satori,_

_Thanks (in a way) for jumping on me today, no matter how weird that sounds. But don’t do it again, or to anyone else, please. You were kind of an asshole, but lucky for you, I like assholes who write me such nice notes._

_Let’s hang out some more._

_Eita_

 

**Author's Note:**

> my deepest thanks to winny, the besterest bean, for cheering and advice and inspiring many of the details of this fic. and to em, for the endless encouragement.
> 
> thank you for reading! i'm [espurrkawa](http://twitter.com/espurrkawa) on twitter - come talk to me about tensemi and other rarepairs!


End file.
